


Watching you from afar

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Memories, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: The three greatest Chojin of all time think about their relationship with their sons. Unexpected things will be seen from a point of view that usually isn't explored.





	1. Suguru

**Author's Note:**

> My first collection, be patient please ;)  
It will be just 3 chapeters because I don't have much time now, and I just want to see if I like this way for stories or not ;)

I’ve always wanted a son.

I’ve always felt that something was missing in my life, and I’m not speaking about being mistaken for pig and living a poor life, being the object of all the humans’ hate and blaming. I’m talking about feeling empty. Well, half empty, since Bibimba started filling the void I felt as a Chojin … I always fought, you know, for protecting people and Earth from the hands of evil, but no one ever asked me how I was feeling. No one dared about how messy my soul was. And so, I lived on up until the day I married Bibimba. She was my other half, the one with whom I wanted to do everything. The one I wanted to live the rest of my life with, the one I longed to every single day of my life. And after that words, “_Till death do you apart_”, I felt refreshed. For the first time, I felt alive. And it was different from feeling alive in the ring; it was the awareness that I could bring life in the world.

But then the years kept running, and I was aging. I started to lose hope, since I couldn’t have a son. I tried my best, Bibimba tried her best, we both tried our best to have a son. She agreed to do some therapies for strengthen her ova and I too did that with my spermatozoa. But it didn’t work.

We … we started not to talk anymore, we were both upset and depressed because we couldn’t understand why we couldn’t have a baby. I didn’t want a son, even a daughter would have been perfect. I just wanted to be a father. But it seemed that the odds were against us. I think I even started to lose faith in God. But then, all of a sudden, Bibimba got pregnant. God only knows how we cherished the first months! And when my baby boy was born … the void was completely filled.

Soon after he was able to stand on his feet and he was able to understand his role as a Kinniku Royal Family warrior, I taught him how to wrestle and to face whatever the challenge Destiny sent him. He always surprised me with his pride, honour and acumen. But then I stopped training him. I grew older and my son grew as well. However, we started to take separate ways. He started acting cool and collected, as if he didn’t care about anything anymore. But I knew it was his way to overcome what was happening to me. I knew I was scared and suffered, but not even me could fight against life.

And now he’s a wrestler and has to defend Earth, like me decades ago. But I cannot be by his side, and that’s what hurts the most. I wanted him so bad and now he’s not here with me … it’s so ironical, thought. But it’s the way of life, I cannot go against it.

There’s always a memory that warms my heart, thought, every time I think about it, before going to bed: the first time I could hold him tight in my arms. The purest emotion I ever felt. That magical sensation still holds my heart, every time I think about it. And with this I know that, even though I watch him from afar, maybe I wasn’t such a bad father for him.


	2. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's view of what he has done with Kevin. Something it can be a spoiler, if you hadn't read Kinnikuman 2011.

_Amate i figli che la Provvidenza vi manda; ma amateli di vero, profondo, severo amore; non dell'amore snervato, irragionevole, cieco, ch'è egoismo per voi, rovina per essi._

  * _Giuseppe Mazzini_

This … this phrase sums up all the things I did wrong with my son … it says I should’ve loved my son why a pure, true, strict love, and not with the kind of love I used against him … I ruined him and I will bring this sin with me into my grave.

Ah … but can love to be strict? I always used to say that my favourite word was “loved”, and it was indeed, but, in the end, for all my life I postponed duty before love, and this ended up in dying three times for the sake of the Earth, abandoning Alisa and going blind with grudge towards Suguru because he pulverized my pride … where was love, then? It wasn’t! _I spent years forgetting about love! _That’s why I was a so complicated man!

Back when I was younger, I even gave up my Chojin status and became human for Alisa’s love, but then it seems I forgot all that and returned to be the usual, spoiled brat that thinks himself is the most perfect person in the world! My pride ruined all my life, that’s it! I said it out loud, but somehow it doesn’t make me feel better.

Maybe it’s because it’s too late now … too many mistakes to apologizing for … to many words that I shouldn’t have said … too many actions I should haven’t took part in … it’s just too many. No, my mistake again. _I’m_ just too much.

I always looked down on Kinnikuman, always thought he acted like a prize-pig, always spit on his coward behaviour … but, in reality, his cowardliness was his courage, his goofiness a finesse I never saw in any other Chojin. He was my opposite, and since he was my opposite, I could barely withstand that somebody so unorthodox could be a so great warrior. Greater than me. And this jealousy perpetrated over time.

But then it stopped. I understand I must’ve taken pride in being a Seigi Chojin. And the jealousy faded away, even because the same Kinnikuman that made me depressed and furious, looked up on me, since he saw in me a guide. I never saw that, and that ruined me, because I should have thought that somebody like him would obviously emulate me. But I didn’t understand it. I understood it later, when he was battling for his throne, and I could do nothing. I broke the rules for him, like a true leader would. And I never regretted it. Never.

Then I stayed with my wife, Alisa, living our married life like we always wished. We tried so hard to conceive … I was starting to lose hope, because I was aging and because I started thinking that since I came back to life a few times, that could be the reason why I couldn’t have a son.

But then Alisa got pregnant. And then Kevin was born.

I … I cried. My baby boy, my son, was in my arms, and he was so tiny and harmless and frail … I just couldn’t stop crying. Crying out of happiness and love. Finally, love returned to the top aims of my life, because I could deepen it as long as I would … but I didn’t.

When I heard Kinnikuman was having a baby himself, I grew somewhat envious again and started to train Kevin like the Dickens … like my father raised me. And this was my sentence.

Kevin wasn’t like me. But I forgot about it. And so, I decided that he would be like me, _greater_ than me, so he could surpass me, all the Chojin before him and Kinnikuman’s son. And, thanks to that, he grew hating me, running away from home.

I couldn’t blame him for what he did. I felt broken when he did it, so I couldn’t think about anything more than that. I knew, deep inside me, that it was all my fault. Like always.

But when he joined the d.M.p. … I couldn’t take it no more. I tried to fight those monsters myself, but I was old and so I lost; then I opened the Heracles Factory … but Kevin just decided to say “_adieu_” to the d.M.p. because he didn’t like their behaviour … well, at least he took after me, in that.

However, ten years passed since I could see him. Then he came back, as a winner of the Chojin Olympics, trying to suture our relationship. I cried. Out of pride for my son that won against Mantaro Kinniku and out of joy, because he returned home. We talked much. We cried much. We laughed twice as much. And, finally, it was all perfect.

Finally, I can watch him from afar, like I should have always done, but this time I won’t lose my son. This time, I’ll shout my pride forever, and let love – finally – speak out loud.


	3. Terryman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terryman speaks about Terry.

The relationship with my son has always been controversial. Since he was little, I cuddled him, I played with him, I made him rest on my chest without thinking nothing but his happiness. I taught him how to ride a bronco, and he learned it so well I could say he could win against me, one day, when I’ll be older, and I’ll decide to make him win. But please, let me tell this from the start.

When I was in my twenties, unlike Suguru and Robin, I never thought I would have a son. Yes, I would have a family someday, but it wasn’t my first thought, you know. I always wanted to dedicate myself on business and making a lot of money and living the glamourous life. So … yes, I was this _yellow-bellied, moron playboy_. Everything I wanted I obtained, in the States my name was feared and glorified like I was an ol’ army general or the President. I can’t say I didn’t like it, because I lived for those cheers. America was my kingdom, and nobody could think of facing me in battle and win against me. Were there any good rasslers? Probably, yes, but they never faced me, so they just remained some shadows-Chojin.

Then I went to Japan. The Mecca of Chojin wrestling. I heard rumors the only Chojin they had was a no-good Chojin, somebody that got defeated even from humans! I liked the idea of mock that loser, so I went to his house – it wasn’t even a house, but it doesn’t matter – and I made him realize Government chose me as the only superhero of Japan. He rebelled, then accepted it. But then I made a terrible mistake. A Kaijuu was attacking humans, and had some of them imprisoned, and he, Kinnikuman, Pig-man, decided to go save a father because I was so greed, I didn’t accept a boy’s request because he didn’t have the money. That time I realized that the no-good Chojin was me, and so I gave up my medals and ran with him.

From that point on, we became best buddies. He was always flirting with a girl, Mari Nikaido, and I couldn’t understand if she loved him or not, but I had no one. Until the day my eyes embraced true beauty: I saw Natsuko. She was Kinnikuman’s friend. Another reason I should have been with him most of my time. And when I saw Natsuko, I definitely changed.

The other girls were nothing for me. I wanted to make a family with her. So, despite everything that happened, I finally took up the courage to ask her to marry me, before Kinnikuman’s departure. She accepted. And the rest is history.

We married years later, and then, after barely three years, we had our son: Terry. The joy and happiness I felt the day Natsuko told me she was pregnant and then when he was born were astonishing. Every time I think of those times, I cry. That happiness rests inside me forever.

So, Terry grew up. First his first day of school – I gifted him the same lucky stone my father gifted me when I enrolled school – then the day he grew up to become an adult Chojin: I had to pass him the family dumbbells: it was the first time I saw him so serious, and I so proud.

Actually, even if my son and I fought many times because of his rebellious attitude – I think he inherited that from Natsuko, obviously – like when he didn’t want to learn the family moves or when he decide to have piercings – I hate them, but Natsuko said he was old enough and she started to say all the times I promised them to him (I don’t remember I ever promised them, anyway) – but the first time I watched him from afar was during his match against Volcano, which he won: that day my baby boy became a man and I couldn’t do anything apart from cheer him and guide him until he leaves home and starts his life. And I’m not talking about being stationed in Japan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's th last! Hope you liked them all! Soon I'll publish anoter story!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super-short, compared to other stories of mine, but I hope you liked it as well :)


End file.
